The Hunter
The Hunter is one of the players of God's Game. An odd player, The Hunter was secretly added to the game by Cadet without alerting any of the other players. He is one of Cadet's "secret weapons." See humans for more info on mutant/human creatures. History Chapter I: The Disaster. 01:15 in the afternoon. The day was April 26th, 1986. The scene; Pripyat, Ukraine at Reactor Number 4 for the Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant. It was a normal day, to begin with. Hunter was ordered by his boss to go and check all the fuse boxes and equipment outside and make sure everything was in order for the daily Systems Testings. He didn't really know why, this wasn't his job, nor would he ever want it to be. He had no idea what he was looking for. He briskly walked through the halls of the reactor, taking his time to get back to the electrical equipment. With each step his heavy steel-toed boots clicked on the tile floor. Once he arrived there, he opened the door that lead outside. He unlocked the gate fence that surrounded the boxes, and walked in up to them. He looked at the various gauges and meters. He had no idea what the hell he was looking at. He did notice one switch's edge was blinking red and pushed down. Well, when it's flipped down that usually means off. And blinking red lights usually don't mean anything good. So, using his left hand, he flipped the switch to its upward position. The light turned a solid green, and all of the gauges began to give higher readings. Around the same time he was about to leave, he heard a massive whirr coming from inside the reactor start up. Uh oh... that didn't sound good. Quickly, he flipped the switch off. But, as soon as he did so, the box shorted, zapped him, and sent him flying backwards, with enough force to send him through the fence and off the side, down into the shallow part of the water that cooled the reactor down. He hit his head on a rock, and at the same moment, the whirr from the reactor grew deafening, and the reactor exploded. While he was protected from the blast, the massive radiation would cause him to mutate... Into what he is today. Personality The Hunter is a highly vulnerable humanoid creature. He lost his ability to talk, and the ability of speech. (However, he does know how to make his horrific screeches sound like the word 'Blood'.) His hearing and sight are rather poor as is his memory. Often times he will forget what he was doing, and go after something else. He does have an incredibly strong sense of smell; He could smell a drop of blood within 10 miles of his location. He literally lives off blood as normal humans do water. This isn't literal, it's what he THINKS he needs. He does need water to survive, although he doesn't make a habit of going after it. He's also highly curious; he'll investigate every little thing that moves around and catches his eye. For example, larger insects that he can see. He exhibits many behaviors of those like an animal, as he's watched and learned from different creatures that he's stalked. He doesn't tolerate pain very well, the slightest of injuries can send him scurrying. Appearance The Hunter is granted with perpetually insipid, pale skin. His eyes are lined with ragged black skin, giving him an even more ghostly stature. He now withholds thick, black hair - which he lets fall to various shoulder length. And possibly one of the most distinctive traits of all - the terrifying smile that he had carved into his face. He doesn't bathe or clean himself on a regular basis, and as a result has a horrific scent of caked blood, sweat, and pretty much everything else. The Hunter's build can be commonly described as slender or anorexic. Clothing normally contains of lifeless colors such as white and black, skinny jeans, sweatshirts, and the usual bloodstained t-shirts and converses. What he does wear, however, is ragged and torn to bits. Plot WIP Abilities Poison: Hunter has a special poison that he can secrete through his fingernails. He'll stab his long and sharp nails into the opponent's flesh, and inject the poison. The poison heats up when it makes direct contact to blood, hot enough to cause the blood to boil and come to the surface (Similar to a Vampire Bat). He then will lap it up. To him, it tastes like soda pop. Agility: He's light, and he can move quickly and quietly. He's not much on the strength. Beat Of The Blood: This is when Hunters systems go into overdrive. His heart, lungs, and brain have to work harder. His vision becomes clear and more precise, and he is able to focus temporarily, and losses his usual cowardly attitude and takes up a fearless attitude. However, Hunter can only focus on one thing at a time. He's stuck on it until the effects wear off. It's like a temporary bloodlust that gives him a massive dose of adrenaline. Quotes * "BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!" Location * The Hunter can be a tricky one to find in certain circumstances. Given his dementia-like memory loss, it's hard for him to keep focus on whatever he's after. Something may have to regain his attention a few times. But! There are ways to literally attract him ** A common place to find him is in a heavily wooded area with lots of foliage. ** Check tree-tops. ** Rarely can be spotted near water. ** The Hunter knows how to hide, check the places you wouldn't normally expect. ** Look behind you. * Now, if you want to DETER him, there are a few ways to do that as well. ** Make sure all open wounds are wrapped or otherwise unexposed. If he can smell fresh blood, he's after it like a bat outta hell. ** Stick to open areas, like a field or prairie. ** Never. Use. Shiny. Things. ** Although he has rather poor hearing, it is still a safer idea not to make much noise near him or sudden. He's skiddish, and could freak out. ** To him, you're a meal. Don't get too close. If you happen to know where he is, try to avoid the area Category:Human Category:Mutant Category:Characters Category:Player